The Village
by Omegathyst
Summary: Since the dawn of time, DragonClan has always had relationships between a tom and a she-cat. But four homosexual cats are destined to be born as well as a leader who is not meant to lead. When the new and woefully unprepared leader of DragonClan makes impulsive decisions to save her Clan from homosexuality, will the Clans fall apart in the midst of their homophobic chaos? Hiatus.
1. Allegiances and The Golden Prologue

**Rated M content warnings are in the Warrior Ultimate Guide!**

* * *

 **"The light at the end of the tunnel is hope for many. Who knew, that for one Clan, the light at the end of the tunnel might be their own downfall?"**  
 ** _-Omegathyst_**

 **DragonClan**  
 **Territory: Mostly open field with a moderate amount of trees on the right side of the Rapid River; dens are burrows underground. South of the medicine cat meeting area, the Moon-Oak, the biggest and oldest tree in the forest.**

 **Leader: Goldenstar-bright yellow she-cat with orange stripes, amber eyes, and a white tail tip**  
 **Deputy: Darkheart-fluffy black tom with orange eyes**  
 **Medicine Cat: Silverskip-light grey tabby tom with green eyes**  
 **Apprentice, Mothfeather(white she-cat with grey dapples)**

 **Warriors**  
 **Tansynose-orange and white she-cat with black nose marking**  
 **Apprentice, Smokypaw(fluffy dark brown she-cat with amber eyes)**  
 **Mistbreeze-light grey tom with blue eyes**  
 **Moonblaze-dark grey tom with amber eyes**  
 **Snowfern-fluffy white she-cat**  
 **Apprentice, Aurorapaw(cream yellow she-cat with green eyes)**  
 **Primroseleaf-light grey she-cat with green eyes**  
 **Sandypelt-orange tom with white paws**  
 **Foxtail-bright orange she-cat with amber eyes and black paws**  
 **Heavyfang-big black and white tom**  
 **Tawnybranch-skinny brown and white she-cat**  
 **Swancry-white she-cat with pale yellow eyes and long limbs**  
 **Spike-big grey tom with amber eyes**  
 **Apprentice, Grizzlypaw(big brown tabby tom with amber eyes and black stripes)**  
 **Pacifica-orange she-cat with white paws and tail**  
 **Lazuli-blue grey she-cat with blue eyes**  
 **Ursula-pale yellow she-cat with green eyes**  
 **Andy-light grey tom with lake blue eyes**

 **Queens**  
 **Nightflower-black she-cat with blue eyes(mother of Sandypelt's kits: Crowkit, small black tom with amber eyes, Daisykit, tortoiseshell she-kit with blue eyes, and Mintkit, white she-kit with green eyes. 4 moons old)**  
 **Meredith-orange she-cat with darker orange stripes(expecting Andy's kits in 2 moons)**

 **PhoenixClan**  
 **Territory: The northern half of the right side of Rapid River; mostly pine forest.**

 **Leader: Hawkstar-dark grey tom with sharp amber eyes**  
 **Deputy: Scorpiontail-brown tabby tom with long tail**  
 **Medicine Cat: Oatbreeze-light brown tom**

 **FireClan**  
 **Territory: The southern half of the right side of Rapid River; pine forest at the border with PhoenixClan and open moor with few trees for the rest.**

 **Leader: Scorchstar-orange tom with amber eyes**  
 **Deputy: Ashdust-skinny blue-grey tom**  
 **Medicine Cat: Thorndrop-mostly black tortoiseshell tom**

 **Warriors**  
 **Leopardpelt-tall brown tabby she-cat with green eyes**  
 **Eclipsefall-skinny black she-cat with amber eyes**  
 **Creekleap-grey tabby tom with black stripes**

 **StormClan**  
 **Territory: In the mountains near the forest, north from to the Gathering Lake, which is also north of the rest of the three Clans. Their camp is in a big cave entrance and the dens are various tunnels inside.**

 **Leader: Streamstar-dark blue-grey she-cat with bright blue eyes**  
 **Deputy: Coaldapple-big white tom with black splashes**  
 **Medicine Cat: Rocktail-skinny orange she-cat with amber eyes**  
 **Apprentice, Fogpaw(pale grey tom with blue eyes)**

 **Warriors**  
 **Arin-brown tom with amber eyes**  
 **Dan-dark grey tom with shaggy fur**  
 **Suzy-white she-cat with black stripes and pale yellow eyes**

* * *

 **Many moons ago**

 _Silverskip timidly returned from seeing his vision from StarClan cats at the Moon-Oak. He didn't know if he should feel terrified or confused at the prophecy that he was given. He could only hope that his leader would understand._

 _"Ivorystar?" Silverskip stepped into the Nursery where his sleeping leader was sleeping with her five newborn kits born earlier that day at her belly. Ivorystar was a beautiful white she-cat with light pink ears and green eyes that could make nature itself envious. It was no surprise that her beauty caught herself a mate, even if her heart wasn't as pretty._

 _"Wha...? I hope this is important Silverskip, I'm tired as shit." Ivorystar groaned. "Thank StarClan you'll never know how popping five kits out of your vagina feels like."_

 _"Um...I received a prophecy from a StarClan cat. She said that the 'golden light can heal, but it cannot lead'" Silverskip explained, ignoring his leader's vulgarity. "I'm assuming that she's talking about your kit Goldenkit, and how she's meant to be a medicine cat. I know that you're determined to make one of your kits the next leader-"_

 _"Then we shouldn't have anything to worry about. After all, I have five healthy kits. One of them's bound to be a leader_ _material." Ivorystar purred. "And if Goldenkit ends up being a medicine cat by her sibling leader's side, that's even better."_

 _Silverskip didn't like how much Ivorystar valued her beliefs, wisdom, and philosophies over everyone else's. She genuinely believed that she was right and everyone who thought otherwise was wrong, and the only way to have the next leader share her beliefs was if it was her own kit to manipulate. Like her kits couldn't have their own ideals or thoughts, they had to lead and think like her someday._

 _Despite that, there seemed to be nothing wrong with DragonClan compared to PhoenixClan and FireClan. PhoenixClan believed that she-cats shouldn't be leaders, deputies, medicine cats, or even mentors. To them, she-cats were only useful in the Nursery to raise strong toms. FireClan was a little looser on she-cats, allowing them to be warriors_ _and_ _mentors. But she-cats still had to have kits by a certain age. StormClan was the most peaceful of the four._

 _To Silverskip, PhoenixClan and FireClan were both sickening in their firmly-rooted beliefs. At least DragonClan didn't live through fear or judgement, despite having such a narcissistic leader. He didn't even get why StarClan was so worried. Goldenkit was going to be fine._

 **Many moons later**

"Make sure that all the herbs are organized by importance before leaf-bare comes, with the catmint at the front of the pile."

"Right on it Silverskip!" Goldenpaw purred. Silverskip basked in the result of his teaching. Never in his life had he expected to have such a well-behaved apprentice that was eager to learn.

He worried about Ivorystar a little though. Two of her kits died before they were a quarter-moon old, and one kit died from falling into the Raging River on a hunting patrol. Ivorystar realized that she was now barren after trying to have a second litter, but her weak daughter Cricketpaw seemed to be her only chance of passing down her leadership to her kit. He knew that she wouldn't be a good leader-

 _"CRICKETPAW DIED!"_ Ivorystar wailed, storming into the medicine cat's den. "One of the PhoenixClan warriors found out about my situation and thought it'd be funny to kill her! _We are declaring war on PhoenixClan!_ But first-"

Ivorystar grabbed Goldenpaw by the scruff and pulled her out of the burrow.

 _"-you_ are going to start your apprenticeship **_to become a warrior."_ **Ivorystar decided. "And then I'll make you the new deputy, and my dream won't be dead after all!"

"No Ivorystar! We talked about this! StarClan said that she cannot lead!" Silverskip protested desperately, knowing that he already lost. If Ivorystar really wanted something, no medicine cat or clear prophecy was going to stop her.

"StarClan can personally go _**fuck** _themselves for all I care. If those shit-for-brains really wanted her not to lead, they wouldn't have let my other kits die." Ivorystar snarled.

Goldenpaw didn't protest, instead she quietly followed her mother. Silverskip sat in the burrow in disbelief, terrified for the future of DragonClan.

* * *

"Goldenlight, you know that you don't have to do this. You can choose a different cat to lead and become a medicine cat like you always wanted."

"Silverskip, Ivorystar's virtues are very important. And her kin is the only ones that can pass those on." Goldenlight told him. "I will be making Darkheart my deputy, and I will soon have kits. And one of them will be the next leader-"

Silverskip didn't want to hear her anymore. He knew that Ivorystar manipulated her into thinking that this was the right thing to do. Ivorystar, being the selfish mastermind that she was, did this to ensure that Goldenlight wouldn't change her mind, even after she died.

"I can't l-let you be leader." Silverskip knew that he was weak against Goldenlight, who was now a strong and fierce warrior thanks to Ivorystar's strict training. He couldn't stop her.

"Do you even hear yourself right now? Even _StarClan_ didn't want you to be leader." Silverskip added. "You can save your Clan now by stepping down."

"Mom knows best." Goldenlight hissed. "StarClan is too intimidated by her wisdom to understand that."

Silverskip leaped at her before they reached the Moon-Oak, but Goldenlight shoved him off with ease.

"Fine, fuck over our Clan for all I care." Silverskip snapped. "But I'm not watching you get your nine lives."

He considered telling DragonClan what was going on, but he couldn't worry his Clan in a time like this. He did his job and warned Ivorystar and Goldenlight.

That was all he could do.


	2. A Tail of Depression

**"Nobody ever tells you that emptiness weighs the most."**  
 _ **-Healthplace**_

* * *

 **Aurorakit's POV**

The next stage of my life, being an apprentice, should've been exciting to me. At six moons old, I couldn't understand why the normally happy concept fell flat for me. Don't get me wrong, I was happy some days. It's just that when I woke up, I felt numb for some reason.

My mother Swancry, scolded me for not treating the ceremony like an honor. It sucked being her only kit after my Dad died in a battle with PhoenixClan, it meant that I had all the pressure resting on _my_ shoulders.

"All cats who can catch their own prey, um, come here." I heard our leader Goldenstar announce timidly.

Well, here we go. I stepped out of the Nursery, destined to be the best warrior for my mother. Swancry was talking to Goldenstar in a hushed whisper, her tail lashing in annoyance.

The one thing I looked forward was training with Grizzlypaw and Smokypaw, who were both really nice and caring apprentices for their Clan. Swancry even told me that I should be more like them.

"Aurorakit, you are now Aurorapaw." Goldenstar's eyes darted everywhere. "Um, Snowfern. I think you should be her mentor. Teach her how to be kind and how to care for her Clan."

 _"No!_ I told you that you should've gave her a strict mentor. Like Pacifica or Lazuli!" Swancry protested. "Even if they were sloppy kittypets!"

"I was never a kittypet." Lazuli corrected my mother.

"I chose Snowfern because she's patient and kind. I think t-that's what Aurorapaw needs." Goldenstar looked away nervously.

"She _needs_ discipline." Swancry growled.

"And I'm sure that she gets enough of that from **_you."_** Our deputy Darkheart retorted. "Respect our leader's decisions."

I noticed a fluffy white she-cat with green eyes walking towards me. Once I noticed her friendly gaze, I felt some of the pressure and fear melt away. She touched her nose to mine.

"As your mentor, I'll make sure that you have nothing to fear. Even if you're not the best warrior, you'll still try your best. And that's what matters." Snowfern vowed. "Since we can see the entire territory, I only need to show you a few things. _Then_ I can teach you some hunting moves."

"Nice." I was content with that, but my numbness didn't go away. Maybe, I hoped, tomorrow would feel different.

Snowfern showed me the Raging River that divided our Clan from PhoenixClan and FireClan, the Moon-Oak near our territory where the medicine cats meet once a moon, and the Gathering Lake that all four Clans meet at during full moon.

"I'm really sorry that I haven't been as excited as I should be." I sighed.

"Don't be, I've seen how harsh your mother can be." Snowfern reassured me.

"That's the thing, her scolding and belittling doesn't bother me that much anymore." I admitted. "I can't explain why my body feels so heavy, and why I don't feel much today. Is there something wrong with me?"

"I shouldn't think so." Snowfern meowed. "Perhaps you're bored or just tired. Don't worry though, some hunting practice should lighten your mood."

It didn't. At best, the hunting moves Snowfern taught me poked my curiosity, but that didn't lift my mood. This sucks, this _literally_ **_fucking_** sucks-

 _*shuffle*_

What? I saw a mouse jump out of the bushes and into my line of sight; no trees in the way at all. Here was my chance to feel something today, even a _sliver_ of pride to allow me emotion. ** _Please,_ **I needed this.

I crouched, with my chin barely touching the grass, staring intensely at my prey. I can do it, I can do it...

I leaped and barely caught it by the tail before pulling it towards me and sinking my teeth into it and killing it. My first attempt, and I actually did it.

"Great job Aurorapaw, how do you feel?" Snowfern purred behind me.

"Good, I feel proud of myself." I lied. I actually did feel something, but it wasn't pride or happiness. No, I felt _angry_ at myself for _not_ feeling those things. What was the point of being a warrior, when we just live for a few season cycles, and then die? I suppose that having a mate and having kits with him would mean that I carry on my legacy. Maybe that's what I'm meant to do. Start a family. Swancry would love that, I'm sure.

I carried the mouse back to camp and placed it on the fresh-kill pile.

"Prey on your first try, nice! I caught something on my first try too." Grizzlypaw purred.

"He caught a _squirrel_ on his first try." Tawnybranch purred, praising her son. "Smokypaw didn't catch anything until her third patrol, but she's a beautiful cat. She'll probably give me and Heavyfang some grandkits to be proud of."

Grizzlypaw glared at his mother as she dreamily gazed at the Nursery, blissfully unaware or uncaring of how mean her comment was. Tawnybranch and Heavyfang weren't proud of their daughter like they were proud of Grizzlypaw, and it clearly showed.

"I'm sure she'll be a great warrior." Grizzlypaw restrained a growl towards his mother. It was good that Smokypaw wasn't hear listening, not that it would've mattered to her mother.

Because Grizzlypaw was in full view of the Nursery in his muscular glory, Nightflower's kits tumbled out of the Nursery with wide eyes.

"He's so handsome!" Daisykit squeaked. "I can't wait to become an apprentice and hunt with him soon!"

"Me too, he is just to _die for!"_ Mintkit purred.

"Yeah..." Crowkit agreed, more focused on staring than speaking.

Nightflower heard this and wrapped her tail around her son, pulling him closer.

"Grizzlypaw sure is a tough apprentice, you must want to be just as strong as him don't you?" Nightflower meowed.

"Not really, I don't like fighting." Crowkit admitted. "I enjoy stalking and leaping at the butterflies that come into camp, but I never kill them. They're too cute."

"What's this shit about chasing butterflies instead of fighting?" Crowkit's father, Sandypelt, narrowed his eyes. "Leave the silly stuff to your sisters, _you_ are going to fight for DragonClan and make us proud."

"Yes father!" Crowkit lifted his head, determined to make him proud. Well, ain't this the Clan of shitty parents. I couldn't help but wonder how they justify what they say in their own heads, telling themselves that they were building us in DragonClan's perfect image. Telling themselves that they're doing the right thing.

But we're meant to be good fighters and hunters right? So why did this behavior feel so wrong?

"Hey." Smokypaw greeted me casually. "Heard you caught a mouse on your first try, that's pretty impressive."

"Yeah, thanks." My heart skipped, and I was shocked that her words made me feel a tiny bit of happiness that day. The apprentice ceremony didn't do anything, my very first catch didn't do anything, not even Grizzlypaw's words did anything for me.

It was Smokypaw. But still, I was fucking tired of this day. I wanted it to end. After eating two bites of a squirrel, I retreated to the apprentice's den and curled up in the corner.

 _Tomorrow would be better, it had to be..._

* * *

 _When I realized that I was dreaming, I knew that fate was refusing for my day to be over._

 _"Fucking why?"_ _I snapped. "I_ _just_ _want this day_ _to_ _be over with!"_

 _"Don't be upset, it'll only take a minute." I heard a gentle and feminine voice reassure me. The voice felt lighter than a feather, and I felt the encouragement to calm down a little. It was just a StarClan cat, probably hear to explain the numb feeling I have on most days._

 _A beautiful white she-cat with soft yellow eyes appeared, smiling with...sympathy? Sadness? I felt bad for snapping, and I looked at the grass beneath me._

 _"My name is Songpool, a former warrior of RiverClan." She greeted me. "I know you want answers about the lack of feelings that you've experienced. The emptiness and the pain that comes with it. That is called depression."_

 _"Depression?" There was a word for this feeling, and it brought me relief. "Am I the only warrior that's ever had it?"_

 _"No, but it's pretty rare in the Clans." Songpool answered. "Please, when times get tough, always know that you're important. If you don't feel, or if you have feelings for someone different, remember that there's nothing wrong with the way you feel."_

 _"If I have feelings for someone different? What is that supposed to mean?" I asked, realizing that it was an oddly specific thing for her to say._

 _"You'll always be a warrior at heart." Songpool added. What was she talking about? But of course, she disappeared into the night sky before I could find out._

 _I'm important? What was going to happen to me?_


	3. Aurorapaw's First Gathering

_"C'mon, you know that_ _she_ _won't listen to us." A slim pale grey she-cat huffed. "Her mother's got her so brainwashed_ _that_ _she_ _won't_ _listen to anyone but her."_

 _"She might_ _listen_ _to me,_ _Stormstar_ _." A_ _long-furred_ _dark_ _grey_ _tom_ _with_ _white streaks_ _reassured_ _her. "How_ _could_ _she not?_ _I'm_ Dragonstar _for_ _StarClan's sake. I just don't see_ _why_ _we have to get_ _Phoenixstar_ _and_ _Firestar from the Dark Forest_ _to_ _help_ _us."_

 _"_ _Because_ _it's been made clear that Goldenstar cannot lead her Clan. And when DragonClan spirals out_ _of_ _control_ _, the rest_ _of_ _the_ _Clans_ _may_ _be_ _in danger."_ _Stormstar_ _explained._

 _"Why don't we just let PhoenixClan and FireClan perish?" Dragonstar growled._ _"Those_ _toms_ _are_ _so_ _awful,_ _and_ _they've_ _created_ _such sexist Clans."_

 _"_ _It's_ _part of the warrior_ _code_ _to_ _help other Clans." Stormstar sighed. "_ _Believe_ _me, after what all of you did to my Clan,_ _I_ _don't want_ _to_ _help any of you. But our Clans could be in danger soon, and the four_ _of_ _us_ _must_ _decide what to do."_

 _Dragonstar stopped talking altogether,_ _not_ _wanting_ _to think about what she said. They continued walking until they made it to the border between their lush forest and the_ _cold_ _darkness in front of them._

 _Phoenixstar, a big and bright red-orange tom with messy fur_ _and_ _green eyes, slowly_ _came_ _into view. Firestar, a skinny orange tom with white paws_ _and_ _tail tip, appeared next to him._

 _"Phoenixstar, Firestar." Stormstar_ _greeted_ _the_ _Dark Forest toms. "As you may know by now,_ _there's_ _been a prophecy_ _about_ _Goldenstar's lack of ability_ _to_ _lead her Clan."_

 _"It's been several moons since she became leader, and she's already gotten most of her Clan killed by_ your _Clan." Dragonstar growled at Phoenixstar. "_ _That's_ _why she had to resort to_ _recruiting_ _kittypets and rogues_ _to_ _build it_ _back_ _up."_

 _"And StarClan knows that her mother_ _won't_ _let her go, even in_ _the_ _Dark Forest."_ _Stormstar added. "But that's_ _not_ _the main reason we_ _are_ _here. Redblossom told me that_ _four_ _gay cats will be born in_ _the_ _heart of DragonClan."_

 _"That prideful RiverClan warrior told_ you _and_ _not_ me?" _Dragonstar growled. "_ _It's_ _my_ _Clan for fuck's sake!"_

 _"She is not prideful! She's more of a warrior than_ _you_ _three ever will be!" Stormstar hissed. "She told_ _me_ _because she knew you'd act unreasonable. She_ _told_ _me because_ _I'm_ _the only open-minded one! You three_ _don't_ _even_ _like LGBT cats."_

 _"I_ _didn't_ _know they existed until_ _I_ _joined StarClan_ _._ _They're_ _not bad, but they should_ _be_ _banished from DragonClan to avoid any further problems." Dragonstar decided._

 _"What? No! That'll make things_ _even_ _worse!" Stormstar exclaimed. "Goldenstar must accept them and encourage her Clan to do the same."_

 _"That'll make things_ _even_ _more_ difficult." _Dragonstar growled. "You_ _don't_ _get to decide what my_ _Clan_ _does,_ _I'm_ _telling Goldenstar to banish them."_

 _"You will not!" Stormstar snarled, realizing_ _that_ _he was purposefully defying her. "Great StarClan, if you so much as fucking speak to Goldenstar, I'll throw you to the Dark Forest toms to be torn apart."_

 _"Fine you bitch, have it your dumb way!" Dragonstar hissed._

 _"Can we speak now?" Phoenixstar snapped. "Tell me why this is any of our concern?"_

 _"Because if DragonClan gets out of control, it could hurt the other Clans too." Stormstar explained. "All we know is that Goldenstar's leadership will bring terrible things. Our job is to lighten the damage that'll be done."_

 _"Clearly I have no job, since you stole it from me." Dragonstar spat. "I'm not helping for shit; DragonClan is your responsibility from now on."_

 _"Hawkstar is more than capable of keeping PhoenixClan safe, and you know that neither of us are going to take orders from a_ she-cat." _Phoenixstar hissed. "Let's go."_

 _"No! You need to listen!" Stormstar begged, but the two orange toms already started heading back to the Dark Forest. Dragonstar left as well, leaving Stormstar alone._

 _Stormstar growled in frustration before leaving the border to talk to Redblossom. After all four of them were gone, Ivorystar leaped out of the bushes._

 _"I will be_ ** _damned_** _before I let any of those StarClan fuckers protect those freaks of nature!" Ivorystar snarled._

* * *

 _"Didn't go well?" Redblossom asked rhetorically. The plump red-orange she-cat noticed that none of the other leaders were with Stormstar._

 _"No, none of them took me seriously. Dragonstar was even pissed that I was 'doing his job.'" Stormstar groaned. "Their Clans are going to get fucked over and they don't even care."_

 _"Aren't you worried about StormClan?" Redblossom asked._

 _"They'll be fine, StormClan has always been seekers of peace and intellect." Stormstar smirked. "But what do we do now?"_

 _"I will talk to Goldenstar, and we'll decide what to do from there." Redblossom decided. "DragonClan has never experienced homosexuality before, so we must make sure that they are ready for it."_

 **Aurorapaw's POV**

"Hello Aurorapaw, are you excited for the Gathering tonight?"

"Yeah, I can't wait to meet all of the other Clans." I replied honestly, feeling a little better now that yesterday was over.

I was happy to go to the Gathering with Grizzlypaw and Smokypaw after the battle training that our mentors had planned.

Apparently several moons ago, PhoenixClan had mercilessly killed most of DragonClan's warriors for no reason and almost won half of our territory. Goldenstar resorted to leaving the territory to get various kittypets and rogues to bring the Clan back to a suitable number.

Until we had a lot of warriors again, us apprentices had to work extra hard to be strong warriors. Not that _Grizzlypaw_ had any problem with that.

To me, Smokypaw was putting in the most effort out of all three of us. And it made sense why. Not only was she determined to please her parents, but she longed to be leader of DragonClan one day. Her family and our Clan meant everything to her, and I envied her. She was lucky to have goals.

I didn't know what I wanted.

I stood across from Smokypaw, ready to practice some battle moves.

"Remember what I told you, when you're under Smokypaw's belly, strike her paws so she falls and you can pin her." Snowfern whispered, nudging me forward.

I ran towards her, fully aware that I was going to lose. She stared at me intensely, as if waiting for the perfect moment. When I ducked to reach Smokypaw's underbelly, she grabbed me by the scruff at the last second and threw me across the field.

"Yeah! Did you see that Mom? Dad?" Smokypaw yowled excited to her parents, who were sharing tongues under a tree.

"Yes, I saw you throw an apprentice that's _only_ been an apprentice for _one day."_ Tawnybranch replied, not even taking her eyes off her mate. "Give it time, she and every apprentice after her will be able to kick your ass."

"Dear, your time would be better spent on romancing one of the very few single toms in the Clan." Heavyfang sighed.

Darkheart, Mistbreeze, and Moonblaze were the only single toms in DragonClan. Spike and Pacifica were mates without kits, and I'm sure all the she-cats will swoon over Grizzlypaw when he becomes a warrior. My anger boiled when Smokypaw looked at the ground.

"Hey, I'll have you know that I was trying very hard." I lied to Smokypaw's parents. "Smokypaw is just a really determined fighter."

"You did not try, I was watching!" Mom growled. "Are you going to let a _PhoenixClan_ warrior toss you like that? I should hope not. Snowfern! You-"

"Don't you dare tell her how to mentor your daughter." Tansynose growled. "Smokypaw, just ignore everyone. You can practice fighting with your brother, will that help?"

"As long as my parents aren't watching." Smokypaw sighed. "I don't want them to praise my brother in front of them."

"We can join Sandypelt's hunting patrol before we head to the Gathering." Snowfern told me. I nodded before looking back at Smokypaw.

"I meant that last part y'know." I whispered. "About your, um, fighting skills. And I hope you become our next leader and...yeah."

Blushing, I gave her a quick nod and joined Snowfern. What the hell was that? I only said those words to comfort her, but there was more truth to them then I realized. Cause maybe if Smokypaw became Clan leader, DragonClan would return to its former glory. Instead of the skittish leader we had now.

After I caught a vole and returned from the hunting patrol, Goldenstar looked at her Clanmates.

"I will bring Darkheart, Mothfeather, Tansynose, Snowfern, Spike, Mistbreeze, Moonblaze, Aurorapaw, Grizzlypaw, and Smokypaw." Goldenstar announced.

"Wait, why can't I come to my daughter's first Gathering?" Mom demanded.

"We saw what happened earlier, and we thought it'd be better if none of the apprentices' parents went to this Gathering." Darkheart explained. "Apprentices, your job is to make sure all the kit-less toms are safe at the Gathering."

DragonClan was ridiculously desperate to stay together, but I nodded anyway. If Smokypaw was to become leader of the Clan she loved, it needed to survive until then.

Mistbreeze blushed at the unnecessary attention bestowed upon him, but his brother Moonblaze lifted his head high.

"Maybe if one of you she-cats do a really good job, I'll _consider_ you as a mate in the future." Moonblaze turned and winked at me; I nearly vomited.

"Don't disappoint him Aurorapaw." Mom growled, what the fuck?

I was even more startled by all the jealous glares from the single she-cats, as if the four toms were more valuable than any piece of prey. They really weren't though. Foxtail approached Mistbreeze and whispered some words into his ear, and I couldn't help but wonder if he was already taken.

We left our camp and passed by the Moon-Oak, making it to the Gathering Lake that glistened beneath the waterfall. PhoenixClan and FireClan were already waiting on the other side of the Gathering Lake.

"How do we get to the other side?" I asked Smokypaw. She smirked and pointed her tail to a bridge of rocks separating the Gathering Lake from the Raging River that divided us from the other three Clans.

I was tempted to jump onto the rock bridge, but I remembered our dumb responsibility to make sure the toms were safe so they could give DragonClan kits in the future. Goldenstar seemed to be keeping an eye on her deputy, and Grizzlypaw was making small talk with Mistbreeze and Moonblaze, glancing at his surroundings constantly.

I guess it couldn't hurt to get on the bridge to talk to the other Clans, right?

I jumped on the rock bridge and waited for a few moments, expecting one of my Clanmates to call for me. But no one did, and I continued walking until I jumped to the other side. The PhoenixClan and FireClan cats blinked at me skeptically.

"Did you come over here to spy on us?" A grey tabby tom growled. A tall brown tabby she-cat with green eyes looked back at him.

"Calm down Creekleap, she looks like a new apprentice. She doesn't know about our Clan history. And besides, _every cat_ is allowed on _both_ sides of the Gathering Lake." The brown tabby huffed in annoyance.

"Fine, but maybe you could...spend some _alone time_ with me when the Gathering is done?" Creekleap leaned closer, only for the brown tabby to pull away.

 _"Go fuck yourself."_ She spat, and I felt sudden admiration for this cat. Creekleap looked at her with disbelief before running back into the crowd of cats. "Sorry about his immature behavior, all FireClan toms are like that. They think they're so entitled because we must have their kits before we reach 24 moons."

"What?" I had heard that PhoenixClan and FireClan had strict rules, but I didn't think they'd do anything like **_that._**

"Oh, I thought DragonClan would've told you how awful we were by now. But I guess they're more pissed with PhoenixClan. Sorry, my name's Leopardpelt." The brown tabby chuckled awkwardly. "You should know that Clan life is fucked up, and remember how lucky you are to be born in a more free Clan like DragonClan. Honestly, I wish some older cat would've warned me as a new apprentice."

"I mean, we hardly have any toms in our Clan, so we're forced to treat them like queens." I rolled my eyes. "And having them flirt with us is supposed to be an honor or some shit. But it feels more disgusting than anything."

"Exactly!" Leopardpelt's eyes shone, as if I was the only cat to share this feeling with her. "I'm 20 moons old, so it's coming dangerously close for me to decide on who will be the father of my future kits."

"There's got to be a better way." I whispered. "You could join our Clan! Or you could leave the forest, right?"

"If I moved to your Clan, FireClan would be quick to wage war against DragonClan." Leopardpelt explained. "And it wouldn't be easy for me to just leave my Clan. Not when there _are_ cats important to me here."

Leopardpelt glanced at a black she-cat in the distance before looking back at me.

"So what're you going to do?" I asked.

"Maybe I'll leave; I know that I'm not going to mate with any tom." Leopardpelt growled. "Y'know why PhoenixClan and FireClan are so controlling their she-cats?"

"Why?" I leaned forward.

"Well, I'm not supposed to say. But a StormClan warrior told me that Phoenixstar and Firestar were brothers that were raised in ShadowClan. And they were competing for a she-cat's affection, so when she rejected both of them, they..."

"Well, **_they both raped her."_** Leopardpelt finished the sentence in a low whisper."Supposedly, they were so infuriated with she-cats that when they left, they created PhoenixClan and FireClan to oppress she-cats in their own ways."

"Rape?" I asked with confusion.

"It's when a cat mates with you without your genuine permission, also known as consent." Leopardpelt explained. "I have to go before FireClan gets suspicious of what I'm telling you, but always remember that your consent matters more than having kits for your Clan. Don't let your parents or anyone else tell you otherwise."

She briefly pressed her nose to my head before taking off. I tried not to show any shock on my face when I climbed back onto the rock bridge.

After I rejoined Grizzlypaw and Smokypaw, I finally saw StormClan jumping off ledges on the mountain and landing on the left side of the Gathering Lake, keeping their distance from PhoenixClan and FireClan. I noticed a dark blue-grey she-cat with bright blue eyes that I assumed was StormClan's leader. She had a peaceful and yet intimidating presence as she stared at her surroundings.

"Good to see you arrive ** _late_** again Streamstar." Scorchstar hissed. "Now that your ragtag group of fake warriors are here, shall we get started?"

Streamstar didn't even acknowledge that he said anything, but Scorchstar decided to go first with announcements anyway.

"Currently, we have _five_ she-cats that haven't had kits yet." Scorchstar proceeded to name off all of them to humiliate them, and my fur tensed as he said Leopardpelt's name. "Two of them are 12 moons old, two of them are 15 moons old, and Leopardpelt is 20 moons old. If she isn't pregnant in four moons...well, I know what needs to be done."

Leopardpelt kept her composure, and I couldn't help but wonder if she was nearly scared and pissed off as I was for her. I barely knew her, but I knew that this was fucking ridiculous.

StormClan warriors gave each other concerned glances, but no one else seemed to care. Then, Hawkstar spoke.

"Snakefang and Badgerleap are now warriors. And their sister passed her mating ceremony and is expecting _my_ kits." Hawkstar puffed his chest out with pride.

As PhoenixClan and FireClan chanted their names, I noticed that all of the PhoenixClan warriors were toms. Not one she-cat in their group.

 _Remember how lucky you are to be born in a more free Clan like DragonClan._

"StormClan is doing really well. Two of our queens just had kits and Summer's kits will have their final assessment soon." Streamstar glared at Hawkstar. "So that means we'll have extra guards in front of our cave, so don't even **_think_** of trying to slaughter us all."

Hawkstar huffed in disappointment.

"If anything, we should kill DragonClan's remaining toms. Now _that'd_ be fun." Hawkstar smirked.

"You shut the fuck up!" Goldenstar protested weakly. "That's not f-funny."

"Do all the Clans usually act this fucking weird?" I asked Smokypaw. She nodded.

"Anyways, we have one new apprentice named Aurorapaw." Goldenstar announced. "And, um, Meredith will have her kits in two moons."

"So DragonClan is still dying as usual. Seriously, why don't you just give up? One more attack from PhoenixClan, and your Clan is **_done."_** Scorchstar growled.

"This Gathering is over!" Darkheart snarled. "Don't listen to him, Goldenstar. DragonClan will soon thrive under your leadership, I promise."

I walked beside Mistbreeze, staying alert of my surroundings. PhoenixClan was aware of the few toms we had in our Clan. DragonClan was in danger of falling apart, but I had to keep it safe.

For Smokypaw.

 **Goldenstar's POV**

"I'll make sure there's enough guards watching the camp, you get some good sleep." Darkheart insisted.

"Thank you Darky." I pressed my muzzle against my dear friend's forehead.

I walked back into my den, not feeling any better. I felt worse, knowing that I done one of the worst things: letting kittypets and rogues into DragonClan. According to my Mom, it was one of the worst things a Clan could do, but I felt like I had no choice! PhoenixClan was about to destroy us all!

I leaned down and touched my nose to the cold ground, feeling a threatening anger in the air.

"Mom, _please_ forgive me for my sin. I didn't want to let those tainted kittypets and rogues into our Clan, but DragonClan would've died out without more warriors." I whispered. "Your word will always be sacred, and I'm so sorry for disobeying it. I love you Mom, thank you for all that you've given me."

I curled up and went to sleep, praying for my Clan to survive and prosper. Silverskip didn't believe in me, and none of StarClan seemed to believe in me, _but I won't let DragonClan down._ ** _I won't let Mom down._**

* * *

 _I opened my eyes to darkness. It took me a moment to notice the trees and the grass beneath me, and I was confused. Was this StarClan? Why was it so dark?_

 _I saw a white figure shining through the darkness, and my eyes lit up when I realized that it was my own mother! Was she here to forgive me? To punish me?_

 _"I'm upset that you recruited kittypets and rogues, but I know that you had to do it to keep DragonClan from dying." Mom admitted. "But you must listen to me, you must never disobey my word again. Even if StarClan tells you to!"_

 _"You're not in StarClan?" I gasped._

 _"StarClan was jealous of my wisdom, and so they cast me out to the Dark Forest." Mom explained._ _"_ _Promise_ _me_ _that_ _you'll never_ _go_ _against my word again."_

 _"I promise." I quickly replied_.

 _"And_ _don't_ _forget_ _to_ _find a_ _mate_ _as soon as you can._ _You_ _need to raise your_ _kit_ _in my image for when_ _they_ _become leader." Mom reminded me. "Prove everyone wrong, and make DragonClan stronger than it's ever been."_

 _"I will!" I promised, feeling renewed confidence burning inside me like a fire. Mom believed in me, she didn't lose faith in me. And I knew that I'd do anything she said, anything to keep DragonClan alive._

 ** _Anything._**


	4. Fighting Prophecies

**"The inevitable rules of DragonClan hang over their heads. Their hearts are elsewhere, their paws belong elsewhere."**  
 ** _-Omegathyst_**

* * *

 _"What is she doing in the Dark Forest?" Redblossom asked Stormstar as they looked at the golden she-cat in the distance. "And who is she talking to?"_

 _"That's Ivorystar, her mother." Stormstar explained. "This can't be good, you need to tell her what's going to happen before that bitch gets into her head."_

 _Redblossom didn't hesitate, and ran past the border between StarClan and the Dark Forest. Ivorystar looked at the newcomer with triumph._

 _"It's too late, she already promised that she'd listen to me from now on." Ivorystar growled._

 _"Goldenstar,_ ** _please_** _don't listen to her. There's going to be four cats in your Clan that love the same sex; toms that'll fall in love with toms and she-cats that'll fall in love with she-cats." Redblossom explained. "You need to accept them and not change or banish them. If you do that, maybe DragonClan won't fall apart."_

 _"Being gay is a choice Goldenstar." Ivorystar hissed. "Those gay cats need mates of the opposite sex to have families with, or they can get the fuck out of DragonClan."_

 _"Goldenstar, I'm the Crimson Heroine. I saved the original Clans from a threat many seasons ago, and all of StarClan trusts me for advice." Redblossom begged. "Ivorystar is in the Dark Forest because she killed cats that opposed her; friends of yours that supposedly 'disappeared' or 'left DragonClan.' She's in the Dark Forest because she purposefully disobeyed a prophecy that could've prevented your Clan from falling apart!"_

 _"So you don't believe that I can lead?" Goldenstar whimpered._

 _"You cannot lead, it's not a matter of opinion. Every future that involves you being leader of DragonClan has lead to horrible things. Respecting these four cats will give DragonClan the best outcome, and the possibility of surviving after your death." Redblossom replied. "It's not too late for you to step down. You can go back to being Goldenlight, and we'll give Snowfern three lives instead of nine-"_

 _"Wait, why wouldn't Darkheart become leader?" Goldenstar asked._

 _"Because he'll live up to his name soon enough." Redblossom sighed. "Mothfeather and Snowfern left their birth Clan because we told them to. Mothfeather was sent to replace you as medicine cat, and Snowfern was sent to...replace you as leader."_

 _"So you don't fucking believe in me! You don't believe that I'll be a medicine cat, and you don't believe that I'll be a proper leader!" Goldenstar cried. "I already promised my mother that I'll listen to her from now on, and I will._ _"_

 _"No! DragonClan will fall apart!" Redblossom growled in frustration._

 _"StarClan_ _doesn't_ _decide_ _that,_ ** _we_** _do. And DragonClan will_ _survive_ _with or without StarClan's stupid guidance." Ivorystar hissed._

 _Redblossom stormed off, realizing that there was no_ _saving_ _DragonClan or the four cats from_ _their_ _horrific fate._ _And_ _it_ _was_ _all because of Goldenstar._

 **Two moons later, Crowpaw's POV**

"You are now Crowpaw, and Lazuli will be your mentor. Lazuli, I hope you could help him with his fighting skill and _maybe_ have his kits when he becomes a warrior?" Goldenstar added. "The Clan really needs it."

"Um, no thanks? One of the other she-cats can take him." Lazuli replied. "That was a _really_ inappropriate thing to ask."

I saw my Dad glare at her so openly, and I flinched. Did I really need to have a she-cat's kits?

Apparently, because the day that my parents broke up would always be in my head. My Dad left my Mom to be with Ursula, insisting that DragonClan needed more kits.

While Goldenstar and my uncle Darkheart were proud of him for doing such a 'noble' thing for our Clan, I was heartbroken. It hurt to see my Mom hurt, but my sisters seemed too obsessed with Grizzlypaw to care.

"Crowpaw! Daisypaw! Mintpaw!"

I don't know why Goldenstar still begged for more kits, especially when both Ursula and Foxtail moved into the Nursery a moon ago. And Meredith was due anytime now. Foxtail was expecting Mistblaze's kits, and now there were only two single warrior toms left.

"Sorry about my Dad." I whispered to my new mentor, pressing my muzzle against her shoulder.

"Don't worry about it, I'm just happy to finally have an apprentice." Lazuli purred. "All six of us will go and see the different locations of our territory."

"Bring Grizzlypaw with you six as well, I want him to bond with Daisypaw and Mintpaw a little." Darkheart decided.

You've got to be kidding me.

Daisypaw and Mintpaw joined us alongside their mentors, Tawnybranch and Primroseleaf respectively. Grizzlypaw joined us, glancing at Darkheart with confusion.

"I guess I'm coming with y'all." Grizzlypaw realized. My sisters squealed in excitement, and my heart leaped. Why did my heart leap? I don't know, I think there's no point in him coming along.

"Come back safe!" Mom approached us and touched her nose to mine. "You may be the only kits I'll ever have, so please be careful!"

I could see the sadness and fear in her deep blue eyes, so I nodded. She didn't want to lose us, not so soon after she lost the one she loved.

"I'll make sure he comes back safe, Nightflower." Lazuli reassured her. "Go relax in the sun, it'll be good for you."

Nightflower looked pleased as she turned around and sat on the ground, staying far away from the Nursery. Tawnybranch narrowed her eyes at the two.

"Can we go now? I've finally got an apprentice and I'm not going to waste time to make sure some heartbroken queen is at ease." Tawnybranch growled.

Did none of our mentors have apprentices before? Then again, I heard DragonClan used to be the biggest Clan before the fight with PhoenixClan, so maybe they were overlooked as possible mentors until now?

When the seven of us left camp, Daisypaw and Mintpaw started walking on each side of Grizzlypaw.

"Show us where the Gathering Lake is!" Mintpaw purred. I expected Tawnybranch to turn around and snap at her, but she looked to Primroseleaf and flicked her tail.

"I wonder which one of them will win my son's heart." Tawnybranch purred. "Either of them would be better than that antisocial daughter of Swanpath's."

Grizzlypaw scrunched his nose with disgust at his mother, walking away from my sisters and joining my side.

"Good grief, some of the warriors here are so fucked up sometimes." Grizzlypaw whispered. "Your sisters barely know me, how would they even know that they like me?"

"Yeah, that's not true love." I agreed. "Since DragonClan is so desperate to be strong again, I don't think true love matters anymore."

"Mmhmm, you're not crushing on any she-cat either?" Grizzlypaw asked, I shook my head.

"It's not that I don't want DragonClan to survive." Grizzlypaw continued. "It's just that I don't want to have a family that I don't truly love."

"That's perfectly fine and um, I think they left without us." I noticed that me and Grizzlypaw were walking too slow, and the rest of our group went on without us.

"Thank StarClan, I was worried that your sisters would cling onto my back instead." Grizzlypaw laughed. "We'll catch up with them eventually."

The two of us kept walking until we reached a huge oak tree that supported a group of thick and beautiful branches, blocking out the sun.

"Spike told me that this where the medicine cats meet up every half-moon." Grizzlypaw explained. "I've been able to climb to the top, do you think you can?"

"U-Um...maybe?" My voice got a pitch higher, and I blushed. "I don't think I'd be good at it."

"It'll come naturally once you start climbing. Don't worry." Grizzlypaw smirked like it was the easiest thing in the world.

I turned away to face the humongous tree and thoughtlessly leaped and sunk my claws into the bark. I reached one paw further up the tree, and I felt a twinge of excitement.

"This is actually fun!" I purred, climbing further up the tree until I made it to one of the branches. I sat on the base of the branch and looked down at ground. _Fuck._

"How do I get back down?" I asked. Grizzlypaw giggled.

"You jump?" He responded. "Scared of jumping?"

"A little bit." I admitted. "Laugh at me all you want, but I'm not as burly and handsome as you."

Wha? Why did I say that last part? Grizzlypaw looked slightly surprised before he resumed smirking.

"Don't worry, I won't make fun of you." Grizzlypaw walked closer until he was right beneath the branch I was sitting on. Then he...sprawled on the ground?

"I'll break your fall." He decided, I blinked in surprise.

"You sure I won't hurt you?" I asked.

"No, I'm too poofy." Grizzlypaw chuckled. "And as long as your safe, that's all that matters right?"

The rest of DragonClan would say otherwise, telling me that Grizzlypaw is the most prized tom in the Clan. Perhaps that's why I was so quick to keep my distance from him, but at least _he_ believed that I meant something more.

I leaped off the branch and landed softly on Grizzlypaw's back, my paws touching the ground around him. Once the adrenaline subsided, I took in the breeze around us.

"The weather's beautiful out." Grizzlypaw commented. "Maybe if we weren't such valuable toms, we could sit here and enjoy this for a while."

"Yeah..." I really liked this, being here. I didn't feel any pressure or expectations here, and I liked it.

"But we should probably check on the rest of the patrol, don't want them getting worried." I hopped off Grizzlypaw and he got up. "They're probably at the Gathering Lake."

We walked past the Moon-Oak and I saw my sisters in the distance, pestering Primroseleaf. Tawnybranch was staring at us, as if she was waiting for a long time.

"My son is back, dearies." Tawnybranch told my sisters. "Don't worry, I'll make sure that Crowpaw doesn't take _anymore_ of his time. Lazuli, will you bring him over or shall I?"

"Guess I'll do it." Lazuli rolled her eyes as she walked towards me. "Sorry about her, she'll do anything to make sure she has grandkits."

"I know." I sighed. "But I talked to him, he's not into either of them."

"I noticed, but that won't matter to her." Lazuli confirmed. "Let me show you around the Gathering Lake, and we'll head back."

 **Grizzlypaw's POV**

I saw Crowpaw's mentor lead him closer to the Gathering Lake. I expected for my mother to be pissed, but when I turned to her, she had a gentle smile.

 _"Honey,_ I can tell your heart's in the right place." Mom purred. "It was nice of you to give such a weak and undeserving tom your sympathy, but what's important is-"

"Two cunts that I'm not fucking interested in?" I snapped, shocking my mother. "I'm never going to have a mate because of your overbearing ass."

"Dear, _watch your tongue._ They might hear you." Mom tried to whisper. "Crowpaw isn't more important than the Clan, OK? You **_will_** spend more time with his sisters, or I'll make sure you **_never_ **become a warrior."

"Fucking alright then!" I hissed. "Mintpaw, Daisypaw, let's hang out or whatever."

"He totally digs us!" Mintpaw squealed to her sister. The two of them rushed to my side and shamelessly pressed their pelts against mine. This didn't feel right, at all. Was it because my mother was forcing it? Or some other reason entirely?

 **Aurorapaw's POV**

"Hey Smokypaw." I greeted her happily as soon as she came back from her hunting patrol.

Since the Gathering, I had many opportunities to get closer to Smokypaw. After all, I wanted her to be leader over anybody else. I even had dreams of this stupid toms-above-everything charade ending, dreams of her standing before everyone else and making them realize their purpose as hunters and fighters, rather than breeders.

She was so excited that someone believed in her, someone was willing to be part of her strength. And I could relate, because her parents could go seriously fuck themselves.

DragonClan was hurting because of the attack, and because of Goldenstar's leadership. But soon, Smokystar would be leader. She would save DragonClan.

Hell, she was the reason that my faith in being a warrior sparked back to life. I imagined her standing for what was right, and no longer caring for what her parents thought of her.

I would be her deputy, I can feel it.

Smokypaw dropped the rabbit that she caught, and she pressed her muzzle briefly against my neck before sitting next to me.

A warm shock zipped through my body, and I couldn't explain why. After a while, I decided that it must've been excitement for the future of DragonClan.

 ** _Y-Yes, that's what it must be._**


	5. Darkness Floods

**Crowpaw's POV**

I woke up early, noticing that everyone else in the den was still asleep. There was something different about today, as if some of my fear dissipated. Throughout my short life, I've been worried about what DragonClan thought of me, especially my father.

He constantly enforced all these things that weren't me, and he hated that I loved the butterflies and flowers of nature. He wanted me to become some brutal fighter that took she-cats for himself, and I knew in my heart that I could never be that kind of cat. It wasn't in me.

When I snuck out of the den, I noticed that no one was awake yet besides the medicine cats. Feeling inspired, I decided to leave camp and visit the field around us.

I ran out of camp, not looking back. I kept running until I could see several rose bushes and several different bugs flying around them. The world that most warriors didn't seem to appreciate, the world that was once bathed in blood from Ivorystar's rage.

The sun bathed my pelt as I walked towards the bushes, sniffing the roses. As I leaned closer, I heard several pawsteps behind me and froze.

 _"I'm sorry."_ I started shaking, not knowing who it was. "I shouldn't be here, please don't tell anyone. Especially my Dad."

"...I won't."

 ** _"Grizzlypaw?"_** I stumbled onto the grass and looked at him, feeling dizzy for some reason.

"If you mind me asking, what's wrong with being here? It's lovely." Grizzlypaw sat beside me. "Are you trying to meet up with another Clan apprentice or something?"

"No, nothing like that." I reassured him. "Dad always got pissed whenever I stopped to enjoy nature. He said that only she-cats did that, not toms. It doesn't make sense though, any cat should be allowed to enjoy something as long as it doesn't hurt anyone."

"No offense, but I think you're Dad's being ridiculous." Grizzlypaw huffed. "I see how he acts around camp, taking different she-cats and acting emotionless all the time. He's so cringy, and it hurts to him try to influence you to be the same."

"All I want is for him to love me regardless." I admitted. "I don't want to be forced in a relationship I don't want, and I don't want to be obsessed with shedding the blood of my enemies. Imagine how horrible it'd be if every warrior was like that."

"Yeah..." Grizzlypaw looked across the Raging River nervously. "Well, I should get back to camp before my Mom gets pissed."

 _Before_ _she_ _gets_ _pissed_ _that you were_ _talking_ _to me._

"Oh, and one more thing." Grizzlypaw got up, looking at me. "Careful when you lean towards the rose bushes, they have thorns."

Before I could respond, Grizzlypaw rested his paw on mine. It lasted for several heart-thumping seconds before he pulled away and walked back to camp.

My mind felt like it was spinning, and I kept staring at the bushes with a terrifying realization dawning upon me. I felt like I needed Grizzlypaw beside me right now, with a similar desperation that my sisters must've felt.

I felt shocked, how can I feel this way? I thought that only she-cats were capable of feeling this way towards a tom, or am I mistaken? Perhaps I'm just really happy that another cat understood my love for nature, and I was overthinking.

I knew that I never wanted to be with a she-cat like my father wanted me to, and so I had to devise a plan to make both me happy, and my father happy.

And the best way to start was to talk to my uncle Darkheart.

My Mom is sweet and kind, and her brother appeared to be the same in his nobility towards his Clan. He'd know what to do.

Realizing that it was dawn, I made my way back into reality and back to camp, where Darkheart was sending hunting and border patrols. I saw him talking to my Mom, giving a friendly flick of his tail as he spoke softly to her.

"Yeah, you don't have to do anything else after this hunting patrol." He whispered. "Take all the time you need."

She was still trying to move on from my Dad, and seeing Darkheart help her made me more sure of my decision. After she joined Tansynose and Snowfern, I approached my uncle.

"Darkheart, after you finish sending patrols out, could I talk to you privately?" I whispered. He nodded.

"Just wait for me under the Moon-Oak, okay? I'll be there right away." Darkheart reassured me, licking my forehead. I took off before anyone could question what was going on, especially Grizzlypaw.

It wasn't ideal that I had to wait under the Moon-Oak, not when my encounter with Grizzlypaw there was still very fresh in my mind. I was scared, scared that I had to be with a she-cat and not be true to myself.

I'm starting to wish myself was somebody else.

Holding in my tears, I waited until my uncle came into view and sat patiently in front of me.

"Sorry, I had something important to talk to Goldenstar about." Darkheart looked away briefly. "What's wrong, Crowpaw?"

"I know that I'm supposed to be with a she-cat, and that it is more important now than ever before." I explained. "But if I'm to be honest, I don't want to be with one. **_Ever._ **And I've felt this way for a while, but I realized that I _do_ like someone. And that someone is Gri..."

I cut off my sentence as soon as I noticed Darkheart staring back at me with wide orange spheres, and my world started falling apart.

 _"I'm sorry!"_ I whimpered, covering my eyes with my tail. "I just wanted to find a way to make my father happy, but keep me happy. I can't lie to myself-"

"You could get **_banished_** for this." Darkheart growled. "Crowpaw, you've caught some kind of disease that herbs can't cure. Your lack of a father figure has distorted your reality, and you're looking for a tom to replace that hole."

"So I see Grizzlypaw as a father figure?" That doesn't make any sense!

"Exactly, but your Clan needs you more than Sandypelt ever has." Darkheart told me. "I know that none of the she-cats seem appealing to you, but this isn't about true love anymore. Why do you think that your father has been jumping from she-cat to she-cat? He's sacrificing his happiness to save our Clan."

Really, he seemed pretty happy about fucking as many she-cats as possible. But Darkheart kept speaking.

"I can be your male role-model since you need one." Darkheart decided. "I don't want to see you get banished for feeling this way, so I'll do everything I can to steer you in the right direction. I promise, when you become a warrior, you'll have a mate that'll make **_everyone_** happy."

Everyone except _me._ This wasn't what I wanted at all; I wanted for me to be happy too. But if I told him no, I'd lose everything. My Mom would be heartbroken, and everyone would be disgusted with me. And worst of all, I'd never see Grizzlypaw again.

"Yeah, t-thank you for this second chance." I whispered. Darkheart was no longer tense, and his tail was flickering happily.

"Not a problem." Darkheart sighed with relief. "Before the next full moon, I'd like you to decide on a she-cat that you'll bond with during your apprenticeship."

"But isn't the next full moon coming in about two sunrises?" I asked.

"Yes, that should give you enough time to decide. And try not to pick Smokypaw, since she looks exactly like Grizzlypaw." Darkheart decided. "You'll end up wanting him even more, and that'll do you no good."

"Um, okay. I'll let you know." I got up. "I want to hunt, who should I join?"

"Join Snowfern's patrol, that'll do you some good." Darkheart purred. "Run along now, I must go back to attending to my duties."

 **Goldenstar's POV**

I nervously waited in my den for Darkheart to return, wondering if Crowpaw was one of the four gay cats that could infect our Clan. I began walking circles in my den, praying for my Mom's guidance in these difficult times. Darkheart entered my den, looking disturbed.

"Oh no, he _is_ one of them isn't he?" I sighed.

"Yes, but don't worry, I offered him a second chance and told him to start pursuing a she-cat before full-moon." Darkheart reassured me. "He knows that he'll get banished if he doesn't listen. We just need to keep him away from Grizzlypaw."

"Thank you Darky." I whispered, walking closer to him.

I remember when we were apprentices, he would always have fresh-kill set out for me after a long day of organizing herbs. And when I was, um, _encouraged_ to become a warrior instead, he was always helping me cope with the change.

I was about to press my nose against his, just a-as a thank you, when I heard Meredith yowl in pain. I pulled back and ran out of the den, feeling ecstatic.

"More warriors for the Clan!" I cried with joy. _"Silverskip! Mothfeather!_ Get your asses over here and help her deliver!"

Both my medicine cats ran into the Nursery before I could finish my sentence, with Mothfeather holding a firm stick in her jaws. I had prepared them for this moment, where no queen or kit would die on their watch. If one did die, then Ivorystar told me what to do.

Hopefully it wouldn't have to come to that.

I walked around the Nursery, staying closer to it than even Andy did. I don't care if it bothered Meredith, or the father of her kits, they needed to survive for DragonClan.

I almost tripped when I heard a kit mewl in the Nursery. Moments later, Darkheart was right next to me.

"Goldie, they'll be fine. You've trained them for this." Darkheart stated. "They're too scared to fuck up anyway, they know what will happen to them."

"Do you think I'm being cruel?" I asked, even though it was one of my mother's rules. Darkheart hesitated, and shook his head.

"No, we need more warriors in the Clan." Darkheart decided. "Let's eat something, her litter will be born soon."

I hesitantly walked away and joined Darkheart at the fresh-kill pile. My heart leaped once the yowling died down, and Andy was allowed into the Nursery. Moments later, Mothfeather ran out of the Nursery.

 ** _"Three toms!"_** Mothfeather purred. Several of our she-cat warriors erupted with excitement, and I approached Mothfeather.

"This is amazing! Mothfeather, I want _you_ to sleep in the Nursery for the next two moons." I decided. "We need to make sure that the kits are very healthy in their early stages; we need them to be healthy."

"Certainly." Mothfeather agreed. "I'll bring some herbs just in case."

"Silverskip, don't ask for any of her help with the warriors." I growled to my older medicine cat, moments after his apprentice left. "She is meant to watch over those kits during every waking moment. DragonClan _will_ survive, no matter what-"

"Okay, okay!" Silverskip growled. "Whatever you fucking say, but you won't change your fate!"

Fuck him. At least he didn't say that loud enough for everyone else to hear.

While Mothfeather was collecting herbs to take with her, Swancry and Nightflower's daughters were at the entrance of the Nursery.

"That big tom could make a good mate." Swancry purred, looking at the newborn kits. "Maybe I could mentor him, and we'll see what happens."

"Mintpaw, see any you like?" Daisypaw asked. Mintpaw glared at her.

"I like Grizzlypaw, I was just bringing you here for when he lets you down gently." Mintpaw huffed.

 _"You take that fucking back."_ Daisypaw hissed. I didn't move, and I could see Crowpaw frozen in place a few fox-lengths away.

 _"No,_ you _always_ take what you want." Mintpaw hissed. "Maybe I _love_ Grizzlypaw, so much that my heart hurts every moment. You're just a nasty-"

Daisypaw suddenly turned her tail to her sister and gave her a vicious back-kick, sending Mintpaw rolling onto the ground. Crowpaw ran to stop them, but Darkheart pulled him back.

"One of them will be Grizzlypaw's mate, you can't stop it." Darkheart insisted, keeping his teeth in his nephew's scruff. "This was meant to happen."

 _"They're my sisters!_ I don't want to see them get hu-" Darkheart tossed him back into the apprentice's den and blocked the entrance.

Daisypaw leaped onto her sister and dug her hind paw into her belly, digging her claws into Mintpaw's eye.

Nightflower was sobbing, with her former mate holding her back. I would've stopped the fight before one of them got killed (I needed both of them to have kits after all), but Grizzlypaw shoved his way out of the apprentice's den and yanked Daisypaw off her sister.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Grizzlypaw hissed. "You think I want some she-cat that harms her own family?"

"Ha...you lost..." Mintpaw snickered at her sister, her face smothered in blood.

"No, nobody 'won' because there was no game to begin with." Grizzlypaw sighed. "I'm not interested in either of you, and I never will be."

"H-H-He doesn't mean that!" Tawnybranch laughed, glaring at her son. "Mintpaw, I approve of you as his mate-"

"You don't _get_ to decide!" Grizzlypaw snarled. "I don't want any she-cat, I just want to be a warrior! _That's all I fucking want!"_

"Then you will _not_ become a warrior until then!" Tawnybranch decided. Grizzlypaw looked at me desperately, and I nodded.

"She's right Grizzlypaw, you have to pursue one of them, or I will not make you a warrior." I decided. Grizzlypaw ran back into the apprentice's den, and Darkheart approached the sisters.

"Daisypaw, get something to eat. Mintpaw, go to the medicine cat's den." Darkheart ordered them. "Er, wash your face first, it's covered in blood. Sandypelt, watch them so they don't end up killing each other."

"Of course." The sisters' father nodded.

 **Crowpaw's POV**

Grizzlypaw was sprawled on the ground next to me, sobbing quietly and shaking rapidly. I didn't know what to do, how could I possibly comfort him?

"I k-know that you don't like my sisters, but I want us to be warriors _together._ And if you never become a warrior, that won't happen." I explained. "I care about you."

Something about me saying "together" like that seemed to light up something in Grizzlypaw's mind, because he stopped shaking. He was looking _at me._

"I hate them, because my mother won't let me leave their sight." Grizzlypaw hissed. "I don't want a mate, not the way _they_ want me too."

"I think that...I know what I want. But it doesn't make any sense, how could I like-"

"Crowpaw, move your ass over." Daisypaw growled, licking the blood off her jaws. "Mintpaw's spending the night in the medicine cat's den, so Grizzlypaw has to sleep with either me or her. Tawnybranch said so."

"I'm not sleeping anywhere _near_ you." Grizzlypaw growled at her, before turning to me. "I guess I have no choice, at least I'll become a warrior. Goodnight Crowpaw."

Grizzlypaw leaned in, and pressed his nose against mine, before swiftly pulling away and walking towards the medicine cat's den. Daisypaw looked at me with confusion.

"He'll treat us like a pair of foxes, but he gets along with ** _you?"_** Daisypaw growled. "I'm telling Tawnybranch, there's no way I'm letting him waste his time on _friends."_

 _Friends,_ well that fucking hurt. At least she doesn't know how I really feel.

I saw Smokypaw and Aurorapaw walk into the apprentice's den after Daisypaw left, and I knew that Darkheart would want me to go after the latter. I didn't feel anything for her, but I had to try.

I had to get over Grizzlypaw.

 **?'s POV**

I sat near the Raging River, wondering if I should leave my Clan before time is up. I should've left a long time ago, but I love her. I should've told her how I felt.

I can't hesitate, I-

Suddenly, something slammed my head into the rocks, causing me to see stars. Everything was blurry and painful, but I could smell another warrior leaning over me. I saw a blur of grey... **oh no.** _No, no, no,_ ** _no!_** _Get off me,_ ** _get off me!_**

 ** _"It's your time."_**

I barely heard myself scream when he pushed himself inside me, but I hoped that someone would hear. Someone would come.

 ** _Before he did._**

"You stupid bitch, this is what you get for trying to rebel against your Clan!" He shouted. "It didn't have to happen this way, but someone had to knock you up!"

My head was heating up in pain from the rocks, and I could barely move. I couldn't even feel my paws, I felt like I was swimming instead of moving.

"H-He...lp..." I cried. _"HELP ME!"_

I felt him rip his claws through my pelt, and I knew that my Clan wasn't going to save me. This was exactly what those evil bastards wanted, and I. Should've. _Fucking._ ** _Left._**

I lost conscious for a minute or two, and when I woke up, I saw him slowly walking away, and **I could feel the result of his rape inside me.**

I wanted to vomit, but I could see and feel my paws again, and I had no time to waste. I got up and ran towards my rapist, knocking him over.

 ** _"YOU FUCKING SON OF A BITCH!"_** I screamed. "I'm going to tear you into _so many pieces,_ they'll think a _fox_ tore you apart."

He desperately tried to fight back, but I was bigger than him. I sank my teeth and tore at his most sensitive areas, ripping apart pieces of flesh. Ripping at where it hurt **_most._**

He was crying, desperately. He wasn't even trying to hide what a little bitch he was. I was ignoring the throbbing in my head, and his desperate kicking.

 ** _"L-Leopardpelt..."_** He sobbed. "I only wanted what was-"

I sank my teeth into Creekleap's throat, cutting off his sentence and his life. That was the end of it, I would be free. Then, I turned around, and saw a FireClan apprentice staring back at us in shock. **Shit.**

I got up and ran like fire itself was after me, and I got on the rocks and leaped over the river.

I knew **exactly** where to go.


	6. A Foreign Type of Love

**Aurorapaw's POV**

It had only been two sunrises since the fight between Mintpaw and Daisypaw, as well as the birth of Meredith's toms: Boltkit, Skykit, and Fogkit.

Silverskip had given us terrible news of Mintpaw losing her left eye, to which many were indifferent about.

"Whatever. If she can still have kits, than she's fine." Sandypelt decided. Asshole.

Mintpaw didn't care, cause all she wanted was to be with Grizzlypaw one day and have his kits. She wasn't fierce like Daisypaw, but she was still just as delusional and desperate. She didn't even care about being a warrior.

I couldn't stand that they were getting all the attention, especially when Smokypaw was working her claws off to be the best warrior. Tawnybranch was too focused on those bitches to notice her daughter. Fuck her too.

It was moonhigh, and all of us were sleeping comfortably in the apprentice's den, when I heard shouting from outside the den. All of us woke up and looked at each other awkwardly.

"I don't _see_ anyone fighting." Grizzlypaw whispered.

"I still don't want to go out there." Crowpaw squeaked.

"Let's go analyze the situation." Smokypaw brushed her tail against my leg, smiling confidently. I got up and walked beside my dear friend, mimicking her posture.

We stopped in our tracks when we saw that it was only one big brown cat, trying to shoulder her way out of a circle of DragonClan warriors. I didn't expect to recognize our newest intruder, but I did.

 **Leopardpelt.**

Instead of hearing her normal and collected voice, her desperate screams tore through the air around us. I felt my protectiveness kick in, and I ran towards the warriors.

"What's going on?" I demanded.

"Oh Aurorapaw, you shouldn't be here." Snowfern whispered.

"This FireClan warrior is spewing shit about being raped." Sandypelt huffed. "Rape doesn't exist."

"We can't let her pass our territory, we have to send her back to where she came from." Darkheart sighed. "We can't have another war on our paws."

Leopardpelt glanced at me, and I winked.

"I can escort her back to where she belongs." I decided. "Don't worry about it. You all deserve some much needed rest, and I doubt this bitch can fight back anyway."

"I'll go with-"

"No, this is a one-cat task." Tawnybranch hissed at her daughter. "You need your beauty sleep to look your best for the toms, after all."

"Yes, Mom." Smokypaw nodded.

Smokypaw glanced at me, and I can tell that she had some idea of what I planned. She had a soft and proud look in her eyes, a look that shook my heart for StarClan knows the reason.

"Thank you for understanding." Goldenstar looked at me sincerely, as if sending back a rape victim was the right thing to do.

Knowing better, I lead the way with Leopardpelt behind me until we were out of camp. As soon as we were, Leopardpelt glanced at me.

"You really had to call me a bitch?" Leopardpelt laughed.

"Yeah, it was the best way to convince them that I was on their side." I reassured her. "Help me out though, I've never been on the other side of the Raging River."

"Okay, we'll walk past FireClan territory, and then cross the river into PhoenixClan territory and sprint like our lives depend on it." Leopardpelt explained. "Once we reach the mountain that StormClan lives at, I'll be safe."

We couldn't run, not while we were still in view of the DragonClan camp, so we began a shy pace towards the middle of the Raging River. After we were a few mouse-lengths past it, Leopardpelt nudged me. I hopped onto one of the rocks, trusting that Leopardpelt was watching me.

As soon as both of us landed in the tall-tree territory of PhoenixClan, we bolted to the rocks of the mountain. Each sprint was knocking the air out of my youthful lungs, but we made it to the bottom of the mountain, and no one caught us.

"I...need...you...to do me a-a favor..." I panted. "Scratch me, or bite me somewhere. They need to think you escaped or else I'm in huge trouble."

"O-Okay." Leopardpelt hesitated for a moment, and then she swiped the side of my face. I smiled.

"Okay, good." I collapsed, trying to catch my breath. "Holy fuck, hope this is the only time I'm running from shit."

"I must tell you the truth as to why I didn't want a tom's kits." Leopardpelt sighed. "There was a beautiful she-cat named Eclipsefall, who didn't have kits yet."

"Even some time before I became an apprentice, I knew that I felt nothing for toms." Leopardpelt continued. "But in the brief time that me and Eclipsefall trained as apprentices, I fell in love with her. It wasn't just a crush, but I knew she would obey FireClan."

"She-cats can fall in love with other she-cats?" I whispered, staring at Leopardpelt.

"Appears so." Leopardpelt sighed. "It's too late now, she's paired herself with a tom, and a tom forced himself on me. FireClan will never change."

"I'm so sorry." I put my paw on her shoulder. Leopardpelt looked at me, something clearly on her mind.

"DragonClan doesn't seem to be much better, they were okay with sending me back there." Leopardpelt pointed out. "You should come with me, we can find somewhere far away from here."

"I...can't. I need to stay with Smokypaw, and she won't leave. She loves her family to death, and she wants to be Clan leader one day." I explained.

"I see." Leopardpelt frowned. "Well, I pray that she gets to be leader, and I pray for StarClan to watch us, or...you two anyway. If FireClan is right, I will not be seeing the light of StarClan."

"Maybe they're wrong, I should hope so." Leopardpelt whispered. "Goodbye, Aurorapaw. Thank you."

Leopardpelt started climbing the rocks of the mountain, and I crossed the rock bridge back onto DragonClan territory.

Smokypaw gave me reason to try and work towards being a warrior, but does that mean I have feelings for her? Was this feeling normal?

Leopardpelt seemed so sure of her feelings, but I sighed. Smokypaw would end up with a tom no matter what, she wanted what made her parents and Clan happy.


	7. Dreams and Change

**Crowpaw's POV**

"So, you really think Aurorapaw is helping her escape?" I asked.

"Yes, it's the kind of thing she'd do." Smokypaw purred, flicking her tail. "It's the kind of thing _most_ of us would do. We simply have the wrong leader guiding us."

"I think she's a good leader." Daisypaw protested, glancing at Grizzlypaw. "She's made decision best for the Clan, like right now! One cat's happiness isn't more important than our Clan's survival."

"DragonClan wouldn't lose a fight to FireClan, not if they had a more skilled warrior as leader." Smokypaw retorted.

"If you hate Goldenstar so much, why don't **_you_** become leader?" Daisypaw snapped.

"Cause I'm only an apprentice, dumbass." Smokypaw growled. "Believe me, I'd be more than happy to."

In hindsight, I'm glad that Darkheart told me not to pursue Smokypaw, because she seemed too intense for my own good. But that left me with Aurorapaw, and I barely know her. Whenever she wasn't hanging out with Smokypaw, she was off in her own little world, thinking about who knows what.

But she was my only realistic option, and I was resigning myself to the role of her future mate. But what if she didn't want me? Would I get banished? Would I end up begging her to keep this from happening?

 ** _"GOLDENSTAR!_** WE KNOW YOU HAVE HER!" I heard a tom screech. It turned out to be a orange tom with amber eyes, leading ten cats behind him.

 _"What?!_ My apprentice said she was escorting your warrior back to camp!" Goldenstar gasped. "I-"

 _"Goldenstar!"_ Aurorapaw cried, running into camp with blood dripping from her face. "I t-tried to stop her, but she attacked me and took off! By the time I found her scent, she was long gone..."

"It's o-okay." Goldenstar sighed. "It was my fault, I should've let Smokypaw go with you. Scorchstar, we cannot go to war, is there any compromise we can make for the loss of your warrior?"

"There is _one_ compromise." Scorchstar decided. "We take one of your she-cats, and they become a permanent warrior of FireClan. It's probably best if you give us that young one that failed us-"

 _"NO!"_ Swancry snarled. "She is my only daughter, and she will not be going anywhere! Nor will I, we stay here."

"Okay, fine!" Scorchstar snapped. "So...?"

 _"I'll go."_

 ** _"Mom?!"_** I cried, running out of the apprentice's den. "What're you doing?! You have a family here!"

"My only love never loved me back, and our daughters are willing to tear each other apart for a stupid tom that doesn't love them." Mom told everyone, before turning to Scorchstar. "I'll even be your mate if you'd like. I just want to start over."

"And that you shall." Scorchstar purred, looking at my Mom hungrily. "Come, we must get you accustomed to a life in FireClan, where you'll have kits that _aren't_ failures. _That_ I can promise you."

"Yes, please take me away!" Mom ran to his side and all of the FireClan warriors began to leave. I ran towards them, crying for her to come back. Suddenly, I felt a set of jaws yank me back.

"No son of mine will cry over a _bitch!"_ Dad snarled, and before I could register what he said, I felt his heavy paw slap me across the face. I could feel his claws graze my cheek, and I fell back on my rear.

My world began to tremble, all I wanted was to be happy! I loved my family, and I wanted to keep them happy too, and I _failed._ Was Mom disappointed in me too? I needed to fix this, I needed to become Aurorapaw's mate so my family can be happy again.

 _"That's enough!"_ Darkheart stormed over to my Dad. "That is no way to treat your son, don't you think that he needs you now more than ever? Your daughters need you! Just because you have more kits coming, doesn't mean you should neglect the ones you already have."

 _"Please,_ all they're good for is providing kits to the Clan." Dad growled. "Crowpaw can't even fight, so as far as I'm concerned, **I have no son."**

Dad, or Sandypelt now, turned his tail to me and walked to the warrior's den. I looked at Darkheart, who was staring down at me with big orange eyes.

"I can be your father." Darkheart decided, placing his paw gently on my shoulder. "Have you decided which she-cat you will be pursuing?"

"Aurorapaw." I answered right away. I wasn't completely stupid, I knew that my new Dad had set me up to choose her. To be fair though, it seemed like the safest choice at the time.

"Good, though you may want to soften her of her daring desires. Her recklessness got your mother sent away." Darkheart reminded me. "And try to cut her time with Smokypaw, they spend _way_ too much time together."

I wasn't sure of what he meant by that, but I nodded. I held no ill will against Aurorapaw, since she saved a victim with no idea that my mother would leave. But I was the only cat with a sexuality problem, so I could win her over. Right?

I looked behind me, and I saw Aurorapaw and Smokypaw eating near the apprentice's den. Feeling Darkheart's stare on my back, I stood up, picked a dead sparrow with my jaws, and walked towards the two she-cats.

"Hey, can I join you two?" I asked. Aurorapaw scooted closer to Smokypaw, and the brown she-cat nodded.

"Certainly! We can discuss Clan strategies together." Smokypaw decided. "As I was saying before, perhaps when I become leader, we can give the lower half of our territory to StormClan."

"You sure they'd want it? They seem so used to the cave they live in, but maybe the rumors are true..." Aurorapaw frowned.

"What rumor?" I asked.

"An apprentice from StormClan told me that StormClan used to have half of this territory, but the three Clans drove them out into the mountains." Smokypaw explained. "Supposedly, it happened seasons ago. Perhaps, if we give them the territory back, then we can fight against PhoenixClan and FireClan when the time comes."

 _"When_ it comes?" I tried not to shiver.

"Correct, when DragonClan is stronger than ever, I want to force PhoenixClan and FireClan to give their she-cats the right to be _real_ warriors." Smokypaw explained. "No more forcing them to be their kit-stuffers, or refusing their possibilities of leading their Clan. She-cats in _all of the Clans_ could freely pursue their dreams and ambitions. And in the end, DragonClan will be the strongest of all."

 _"Wow."_ I whispered in awe. Aurorapaw looked at Smokypaw with a strong intensity, holding on to every single word she said.

"I _**cannot** _wait." Aurorapaw grinned, pressing her head against Smokypaw's shoulder.


	8. Futile Attempt

**Crowpaw's POV**

Another sunrise had passed, and I planned to walk with Aurorapaw and hopefully hang out with her at the Gathering later. Darkheart even sat in front of the leader's den, making sure that no one else tagged along on our walk.

Apparently, Grizzlypaw had tried to join our conversation about Clan strategies, when my sisters had dragged him away as usual. But I had to remember that this was for the best, this would keep both of us out of trouble.

I finished grooming myself in the apprentice's den, and I prodded Aurorapaw as she was still sleeping. She grumbled and tried to bat my paw away, and I leaned in to whisper.

"Can I show you something?" I asked. Aurorapaw's left eye peeked open, and I could see her shoulders fall in disappointment.

"Can't you wait till after patrols?" Aurorapaw asked, closing her eyes.

"A little less sleep won't hurt anyone, and I think you'll really like it." I persisted, _oh StarClan_ I hated persisting. I just didn't want to be banished, and I felt bad for it.

"Okay, you were kind enough to listen to Smokypaw. I might as well see what you like." Aurorapaw stood up and walked past the other apprentices. "Let's make it quick though."

We walked out of the apprentice's den where Darkheart was pretending to be asleep. He trusted me not to mess this up, and chose not to spy on us. I felt relieved, knowing that I only had to fake feelings in front of one cat and not two.

How was I supposed to express love to her right away? Maybe I should wait until a moon or two from now...

"So, Smokypaw wants to become leader?" I asked.

"Yes, it's been her greatest dream." Aurorapaw revealed. "Her parents don't believe in her, but I do. You saw how she spoke, don't you think it was so... _eloquent?"_

"Yeah." I agreed, wondering if I should change the subject. Darkheart was right about her being very close to Smokypaw.

But was she just like me? Did she like Smokypaw? Maybe we could both pretend to like each other, so we could stay in DragonClan!

"She wants me to become her deputy." Aurorapaw added. "I didn't feel useful before we became friends, but now I have a purpose..."

 _"Aurorapaw."_ I frowned. "You don't need another cat to feel useful. You're great just the way you are."

"Why did you _really_ bring me out here?" Aurorapaw stood in front of me. "Darkheart put you up to this, didn't he? He _never_ sleeps outside of Goldenstar's den."

"Maybe he likes Goldenstar?" I suggested, my claws sinking into the grass anxiously. Shit, shit, _shit,_ ** _shit!_**

"You dare question my relationship with Smokypaw?" Aurorapaw growled. "I'd be **_nothing_** without her!"

 _"Relationship?"_ I whispered. "Aurorapaw, I desperately need your help. That's why I came to you. Darkheart's thinking of kicking me out of DragonClan."

 _"What?"_ Aurorapaw snapped. "What could you have possibly done that was so horrible?"

"I've caught feelings for Grizzlypaw." I admitted. "Darkheart adopted me, and he wanted me to pursue you to cure this disease i-inside..."

I felt like I was drowning in my own mistakes, and I sealed my fate. Tears were rolling down my fur, and I was ready for Aurorapaw to yell at me and tell my secret to everyone.

 _You deserve this, you_ _deserve_ _to die alone where you_ _can't_ _hurt anyone..._

Aurorapaw stepped forward and pressed her head into my shoulder, and I was surprised to feel her shaking as well.

"I know how you feel." Aurorapaw sighed. "I thought you wanted to keep me away from Smokypaw, I'm really sorry."

"I do like Smokypaw, more than I could like any tom." Aurorapaw admitted. "Please don't tell anyone."

"I won't, just do the same for me." I asked. "Is it just us?"

"Leopardpelt said that she was in love with a she-cat; she was that FireClan warrior." I explained. "I'll pretend to be interested in you, if that's what keeps you here."

"You don't have to do that..." I sighed.

"Believe me, I'm doing this for both of our sakes." Aurorapaw reassured me. "Mom will stop bullying me if she thinks we're close."

We started walking again until we reached the rose bushes that I love, and we decided to meet up there every half-moon to talk about our problems. It was a great plan, Darkheart would assume that those meetings would be romantic.

* * *

"I will bring Darkheart, Silverskip, Tansynose, Moonblaze, Snowfern, Lazuli, Swancry, Spike, Pacifica, Aurorapaw, Crowpaw, and Smokypaw." Goldenstar announced. "Smokypaw, you will be accompanying Moonblaze during the whole Gathering. You're only allowed to speak if Moonblaze permits you."

I narrowed my eyes, noticing how deliberate Goldenstar's selection was. I'd be going with Aurorapaw, but Grizzlypaw was going to be stuck at camp with my sisters.

As we walked towards the Gathering Lake, I saw Darkheart walking close to Goldenstar. At first I thought that they were talking shit about all of us, but then I saw my adoptive Dad lean in towards her, an intensity glowing in his orange eyes.

Did...he actually _like_ her? I was just joking earlier, but it made me happy to see _him_ happy, even if that'd never be the case for me.

 **Aurorapaw's POV**

It was a shame that I didn't have Leopardpelt or Smokypaw to chat with, so I spent some time talking to Crowpaw. Once my Mom seemed content, I left him to search for the StormClan apprentice that Smokypaw mentioned.

It was a light grey she-cat named Tidepaw. When I joined her and the other StormClan cats, they seemed really carefree and friendly. As I was talking to her, her white-furred mentor stood behind her.

"What are you two talking about?" Her mentor asked.

Tidepaw and I froze in the middle of our discussion about Smokypaw becoming leader and giving StormClan territory back. Tidepaw looked at her mentor, who smiled kindly.

"I...Aurorapaw was just telling me about her friend wanting to become leader of DragonClan." Tidepaw explained.

"Any cat would be a better leader than Goldenstar, I would think." Tidepaw's mentor laughed. "I'm going to be with Arin and Dan, give me a signal if you need anything."

"Thanks Suzy." Tidepaw purred, returning to our conversation as soon as Suzy left. "Maybe you and Smokypaw should join our Clan. We're never pressured to have kits with anyone, and Streamstar makes it feel like we're one big family."

"You all are really that close?" I whispered. "My own mother never made me feel that way. But Smokypaw can't leave her family, she loves them too much."

"Oh, well, if you change your mind, Streamstar is quick to accept new warriors anytime." Tidepaw reassured me.

I opened my mouth to speak, but Scorchstar announced that Nightflower was expecting his kits. I quietly said goodbye to Tidepaw. and ran over the rocks to join Crowpaw.

"I'm so sorry." I whispered to him.

"I...was never enough for either of my parents, was I?" Crowpaw sighed. "And here I thought that my Mom would at least be there for me."

"You mean enough to me and Smokypaw." I told him. "We love having you supporting us in our goal, you'll help make DragonClan a better Clan."

"You really think so?" I nodded, and Crowpaw's tail flickered in excitement.

"You're right, and I don't need kits to prove that." Crowpaw decided. "I'll just have to prove to Darkheart what a brilliant warrior I am."

After some more announcements, the Gathering was over and the Clans started to head back to their territories. I saw Darkheart sneak up on Spike and his mate Pacifica; I could barely hear their whispering.

"In a moon or two, I want Pacifica expecting kits." Darkheart demanded. "Goldenstar and I are making sure that DragonClan comes back thriving."

"We've been mates for at least 30 moons, and not once did we consider having kits." Spike rolled his eyes. "Maybe we want to be together because we actually _love_ each other. Where's _your_ mate anyway?"

"That doesn't matter!" Darkheart hissed, looking away. "Goldenstar didn't let you join DragonClan so you two can be freeloaders! Or _dead_ _weight!_ Great StarClan, it's like you two don't care about your own Clan!"

"Get back to us when you have your own kits, _hypocrite!"_ Pacifica snapped. "We're going back to camp."

Spike and Pacifica took off in the direction of the Moon-Oak, and my main concern was for Smokypaw. I finally saw her lock my eyes with her's, and she ran away from Moonblaze's side. Moonblaze swiftly ran between me and Smokypaw and glared at her.

"Did I _tell_ you to leave my side?" Moonblaze growled.

"Um, the Gathering is over, dumbass." Smokypaw spat. "And I don't want to waste anymore of my time."

"Goldenstar will see to you getting a punishment for that nasty mouth of yours." Moonblaze promised, running towards the DragonClan leader.

"Fucking stars above." Smokypaw hissed. "I shouldn't have said that. As pathetic as she is, I need to be on Goldenstar's good side if she or Darkheart are going to make me deputy."

"Unless they get killed by PhoenixClan, everyone seems to die from them these days." I sighed. Smokypaw leaned in closer.

"Does your Mom ever tell you about what your Dad was like? He must've been pretty brave to die for DragonClan." Smokypaw asked.

"No, she's just searching for the next dick to hop on for future grandkits. Did you see the fucking way she was looking at Meredith's kits?" I muttered. "She's much older than them, but they're her 'only chance' to have more kits in the future."

"What about Darkheart?" Smokypaw asked.

"He's too close to Goldenstar to want anyone else." I realized. "I wish I could just know who my Dad was, maybe he'd accept that I-"

Nope, time to shut up. Smokypaw looked at me for an answer and I shook my head dismissively, trying to forget my near-confession.

We went back to camp, and I curled up close to Smokypaw. Crowpaw slept close to me and Daisypaw curled up in a corner by herself, given that Grizzlypaw was still being held hostage in the medicine cat's den.

* * *

 _Suddenly, I was in the same forest that Songpool spoke to me at, and I realized that I had gone so many sunrises without feeling empty._ _And_ _I_ _had_ _to_ _thank Smokypaw for most_ _of it._

 _So_ _why_ _was_ _I_ _here_ _again?_

 _I_ _saw_ _a light orange tom with pale yellow eyes_ _that_ _looked vaguely familiar_ _._ _He smiled warmly._

 _"My only kit,_ _I_ _love you so much." He purred._

 _I felt like I was_ _floating_ _in the starry_ _sky_ _, was he my...?_

 ** _"Dad?"_** _I whispered. He nodded, and_ _I_ _ran towards_ _him_ _and_ _wrapped_ _my_ _paws_ _around_ _his neck._

 _"My_ _name_ _is_ _Claypuddle_ _." He explained. "I_ _wanted_ _to_ _thank_ _you_ _for befriending my brother's son, Crowpaw."_

 _"_ _That_ _awful tom Sandypelt is your brother?" I gasped._

 _"Afraid so,_ _but_ _I_ _want to_ _talk_ _to you_ _about_ _Smokypaw." Dad said._ _"DragonClan_ _won't_ _accept that_ _you_ _want her as a mate, the Crimson Heroine_ _tried_ _to sway your leader, and she failed."_

 _"If you_ _don't_ _want to_ _be_ _with_ _a tom,_ ** _you must leave DragonClan."_** _Dad confirmed._

 _"I'm going to pretend that Crowpaw's my mate, Mom_ _doesn't_ _care if_ _I'm_ _supposedly screwing my cousin anyway." I explained. "And Smokypaw is_ _going_ _to become leader, and_ _I_ _promised_ _that_ _I'd_ _be_ _her deputy. It's not_ _like_ _she_ _feels_ _the same, Dad."_

 _Dad's ears flattened, and_ _I_ _heard a_ _river_ _behind_ _us. I turned around, and saw_ _the_ _Raging River. A vision?_

 _It_ _became_ _chillingly_ _silent,_ _devoid_ _of any sounds of nature. Then,_ _I_ _heard sobbing._ _Before_ _I_ _could_ _react, the Raging River started_ _turning_ _red._

 _Dad_ _disappeared_ _from_ _my side, and_ _I_ _started_ _shaking_ _. I_ _can't_ _leave DragonClan! I made a promise to Smokypaw!_

 _I felt a fluffy red tail land on my shoulders, and_ _I_ _looked at the big red-orange she-cat now sitting next_ _to_ _me._

 _"She_ _wouldn't_ _listen, so I'm hoping you will." The cat begged, the_ Crimson Heroine.

 _"My loyalty is to Smokypaw." I insisted. Redblossom sighed._

 _"You're a naive and_ _lovesick_ _little_ _apprentice." Redblossom snapped._ " _Undying loyalty should be for your Clan, not one cat. But DragonClan is not deserving of anyone's loyalty anymore."_

 _"Consider yourself lucky that she's not giving_ _you_ _any of that_ _cryptic_ _prophecy bullshit." A skinny brown she-cat hissed. "_ _She's_ _telling you_ _what_ _you need_ _to_ _do, and_ _that's_ _finding_ _another_ _Clan."_

 _"We_ _already_ _told her_ _enough_ _, Voletooth." Redblossom decided._ _"Whatever happens is her decision now."_

 _Redblossom_ _got up and joined Voletooth,_ _leaving_ _me_ _to_ _fall_ _back_ _asleep._


End file.
